


Prom

by EmreyShipper17



Series: Scream Emrey fanfic [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey is in a suit and tie, Dresses, F/F, I don't like Gina if you can't already tell, Imma just pretend Gina doesn't exist, Y'all new that was gonna happen, lots of dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: Part 2 of afterwards





	1. Chapter1

It was a year after Audrey woke up from that coma. Audrey could hear everything that Emma had said. She had heard Emma break at her bedside. At the time she would've given anything to have been able to comfort her, tell her everything would be okay, but she couldn't, not then. Three weeks after Audrey woke up They went on their first date. It was a Saturday and they went to the fair grounds. There wasn't a carnival or anything but the rides were still operating. After the fair grounds closed they went to the movies, Audrey comforted Emma through a cheesy slasher movie that she didn't really pay attention to; she was too busy looking at her girlfriend. Admiring every perfect feature on her face. And now it was time for picking out Prom outfits and Audrey was not excited.

"What about this one?" Emma said wearing a blue and teal studded dress that flowed to the floor.

"Babe, I told you. All of them look good." She wasn't lying, In her eyes Emma looked good in everything. Whether it was the most elegant dress or baggy sweats she looked beautiful. She had decided to wear a black suit with a light blue tie with teal stripes. "That dress does go with what I'm wearing if you wanted to match."

"Speaking of what are you wearing?" Emma asked.

"Not gonna tell you. You get to figure it out at prom." Audrey was going to propose that night at the Prom and like the bride's dress on the wedding day it is the bride's tux at the proposal.


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the Prom Audrey showed up at Emma's house at five for dinner.

"Hi, Maggie," She greeted Maggie at the door and made her way to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Maggie asked Audrey.

"No, I'm good," She said as Emma walked down the steps and into her living room. Audrey's jaw dropped. She had decided on the blue and teal dress that she had tried on. After all she wanted to match with her girlfriend. "You look A-amazing," She stuttered in awe as she saw the girl that she was going to propose to. _How did I get so lucky_ she thought to herself.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Emma teased. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Audrey said, opening the door for Emma to see the stretch limousine that she had rented for all of her friends. Inside she saw Brooke, Stavo, And Noah dressed in the same suit and bowtie that he had worn to the carnival with Zoe. Emma's heart recoiled at the thought that Zoe wouldn't be joining them that night or ever because of someone she trusted. They walked out and joined their friends In the back seat. The ride to Prom was filled with gossip and drinks. Audrey joined Emma arm-in-arm and walked into the five-star hotel that the dance was being held in. Audrey pulled Brooke and Noah aside "Look Um I kind of need your help for something."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're going to propose?!" Brooke and Noah yelled in unison.

"Could you say it a little louder? I don't think China could hear you." Audrey said her cheeks flushed. "Look, I cant tell you how I'm going to do it. I just need you to make sure we win prom queens." Audrey said, she had planned to run for queens and propose if they won. But the ring had already been bought so she was proposing no matter what. She just figured: _Might as well do it in style, Jensen._

"You're asking the three time homecoming queen and the computer geek to change a couple votes. That's like asking Stavo to look creepy." Brooke chuckled.

"Noah? You in?" Audrey asked, he wasn't even going to go to the prom because of the memories of Zoe. But then he realized, Zoe would want him to carry on and go in her memory.

"Uh, yeah. Anything to get my mind off of, Well You know." Noah said at the brink of crying. Audrey nodded and walked away to go find Emma.

"Hey." Audrey said walking up to Emma as soon as the slow dance was about to start. "Would you like to dance with me?" Audrey said, mockingly holding out her hand for Emma to take which Emma did and they danced to the slowed version of bubble gum pop. Laughing every time Audrey stepped to the wrong side and tripped. She didn't fall, not once without taking Emma down with her. As soon as the slow dance was over it was time to find out who won for 'Lacers Royalty' GWH had all of it Prince, Princess, Queens, Kings, Everything.

"Listen up Everybody" Mrs. Lang said into the quiet microphone. "Your Prince and Princess of George Washington High are," She stopped to open the small envelope in her hands, "Brooke Maddox and Gustavo Acosta." The crowd full of their peers cheered and then it was time. "And now. Our Lancers Hierarchy is" She paused again "Audrey Jensen and Emma Duval."


	4. Chapter 4

They walk up the stairs to the stage. They can see all of their friends being genuinely happy for them. After they were crowned Audrey turned to Mrs. Lang and asked for the microphone after a little bit of hesitation she handed it over.

"Emma Duval, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time and I remember one day we were on your back swing you know metal one that creaks to much and you took my hand and you said to me 'I want you to know, what ever happens I'll be right there with you.' And in that single moment I fell in love with you. I haven't stopped loving you since then. So, because of this love that I can only hope you share with me. Emma Duval, my first true love,  my loving girlfriend. Will you marry me?" She let the words tumble out of her mouth until those last four words that she had actually planned to say fell out. Then she was run dry out of words to say. She hoped Emma would say yes but she couldn't read the expression on her girlfriend's face it was blank. Her eyes told Audrey she was happy but her mouth told her she was confused. Then, she started crying, not the 'pretty' tears that she had managed at her friends' funerals, not the ones she saved for when she broke at Audrey's supposed death bed, These were tears of happiness tears that made Emma long for Audrey a genuine smile told Emma that this was true. "Yes."


End file.
